


Kit's Lists

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kit makes lists, LOS Spoilers, Multi, Observations, post LOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LoS!!!!!!!Kits dad taught him to make lists, so after Livvy dies, that's what he does. Makes lists about how everyone is reacting.





	1. Lists

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter isn't a list yet, its kit coming up with the Idea.

Kit was in his room at the LA Institute. They'd only got back from Alicante a few days ago. no one was dealing well with what had happened, Livvy was the ever positive presence of the Blackthorn family, now she was gone. Kit had woken with nightmares ever since he'd saw her, Julian willing for her to wake up, for her to be okay. He remembered Helen and Aline in tears, Mark trying to comfort them, but he was crying too. He remembered Alec Lightwood, not being able to talk properly, or think properly after seeing his dad. He remembered Cristina, holding back tears, trying to stay strong for Dru who she was hugging, trying to hide her from what was happening. He remembered Emma, stood, unmoving, staring at Julian, tears falling down her face. But most of all, he remembered Ty, passed out, on the ground, clutching his heart. That was what was keeping Kit up at night.

He got out of bed and started pacing, something that had always helped him think. He needed something to calm himself down. Something to clear his mind. He'd be more useful to everyone if he was able to help them without being on the verge of tears himself. What would his dad told him to do if he'd saw Kit like this. Probably to pull himself together and get over it. But there was one thing he'd taught Kit, that always calmed him. Making lists. Knowing exactly what was happening and what to do about it. 

He went to his desk and sat at there, he got an empty notepad and picked up a pen. _List One:_ he wrote.


	2. List One: Cristina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit writes Cristina's list

_Cristina,_ Kit thought.

 

**She’d been putting on a fake smile, to give the impression that everything was fine, but if you looked in her eyes, you could tell, she was as upset as everyone else.**

**She was trying to hold everything together, as if it was her responsibility, as if she shouldn’t be as affected as Julian and Emma because she hadn’t known Livvy as long as the others.**

Kit knew, that it wasn’t how long you’d known a person, it was how connected you felt to them. Kit himself had only known Livvy a few weeks, but she’d been the best friend he’d ever had.

 

**Cristina was trying too hard to keep things together, things were just slipping past her and she got more upset every time something went wrong.**

**She needed to let herself cry. She’d feel better afterward.**

**She had been training extra hard, whilst trying to take over Julian’s role at the same time.**

**She needed to ask for help, she’d get it if she’d just ask. But she wouldn’t ask.**

Kit made a mental note to help her out if she was struggling.

 

**She barely smiled anymore, proper smiles that was. It was like happiness was slowly fading from her. Anyone who payed close enough attention could see it happening. And it was heart-breaking.**

**Dear Cristina,**

**It’s not your responsibility to hold us together. We need to fall apart, to be able to build ourselves back up, stronger than before.**

**You are allowed to cry you know, even if it’s only when you’re alone, try it, it helps.**

**Never lose your constant state of happiness, please, positivity is something everyone needs a bit of right now.**

Kit tore the pages from his notes, the list, and the letter, he left his room and walked the halls of the institute until he was outside Cristina’s door. He slid the pages under her door and went back to his room.

 

He tried to sleep again, knowing that he’d possibly helped out at least one person was a comforting thought. Tomorrow night, he’d write List Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments of which list I should do next (Not Ty because I'm doing Ty's last)


	3. List Two: Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit writes Marks list...

Kit had been wandering around earlier that day, he’d seen Mark, walking into Livvy’s room, He’d left the door open. He started looking through her things, and he broke down. Kit decided there and then that he would write his list later.

 

Kit was back in his room, at his desk, the clock read 2:27. He got his notebook, and his pen and started to write.

 

**Mark. He had missed out of five years of his sister’s life, looking through her things was probably a way of trying to get to know her.**

**He missed five years, now that had turned to forever. He’d never hear her thoughts on the events he’d missed. He’d been given back to his siblings, to have one of them snatched away from him. It was the cruellest thing life could possibly do to him, and it had.**

Kit realized he was crying and stopped. Life really didn’t have happy endings, did it? Mark had only just got her back, he was getting to know her again, now he couldn’t. it was harrowing to think about. He quickly left that subject.

 

**He’d been spending a lot of time in Emma’s room.** Kit heard them talking at night **. Mark said a lot about feeling useless, wishing he could have helped her, _saved her._ but worrying about it now, wouldn’t help.**

**He only seemed to talk to Emma about it all though. He put on a brave face for everyone else, he was clearly avoiding Cristina and Julian, they knew him too well to see through his façade of calmness.**

**He’d tried to talk too Ty a few times, Ty’d not acknowledged him though and he was paying close attention to Tavvy, who seemed confused with the whole situation. He wasn’t trying too hard, like Cristina, but he reacted the same way when Ty pushed him away, or when Tavvy asked if Livvy was coming back.**

**Dear Mark,**

**Livvy loved you, just as much as she loved everyone. It doesn’t matter how much time you missed, the events you think you missed. Ask Emma about them, I’m sure she’ll tell you, it’s not the same as being there, I know, but it’s something.**

**You don’t need to keep the act that you’re fine. It’s okay not to be fine.**

**You knew her, you knew what matters, not her favourite color, maybe, but the real stuff. You did know the real her. That, is what matters.**

Kit slipped out of his room again and walked to Mark’s door, passing Cristina’s on the way. He heard quiet sobs from her room, maybe she’d took his advice, maybe she’d feel better tomorrow.

He reached Mark’s door and slid the pages under it. Then he walked back to him room.

 

Kit didn’t notice, but Ty had heard him sneaking around at night, he was growing curious as to why…


End file.
